


Paper Snowflake

by KoroMarimo



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, F/M, Human Experimentation, Millennium | Letze Battallion, Nazis, Other, Teenage Drama, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoroMarimo/pseuds/KoroMarimo
Summary: This wouldn't have happened if they cared the slightest bit about you. If only they hadn't been careless and let you get misplaced. You wouldn't have sought his comfort if you were home safe in Alucard's arms...You'd just wanted them to come and take you home where you belonged...





	Paper Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this my first semester at a four year college away from home for a Christmas contest. I won second place, and to this day I'm slightly bitter that I lost to a crackfic. But, I digress.
> 
> This came to me because I just wanted someone to come and take me home...

The sounds of sharp edged scissors cutting through crisp paper woke you from your troubled sleep, and when you opened your eyes you were surprised to see Warrant Officer Schrodinger trimming away at a folded piece of paper. Tiny flecks flew here and there as he cut diligently, and as you looked around you noticed there were paper chains decorating the bars which separated you from the outside world.

“Oh, Guten Abend!” the werecat chirped cheerfully when he looked up and noticed you were awake, “Did you sleep well?”

His breath steamed in the chilly air, and you couldn’t help but notice how stiff you felt from the cold as your claw-like toes began releasing their grip on the ceiling where you had been hanging upside down like a bat. You dropped to the floor with a loud thump and a grunt of pain, feeling the sting as your head collided with the metal floor and as your claws formed from your powers of darkness turned back into your shoes. Pieces of paper had fluttered down from your straight jacket and settled around you.

“What the hell are these things?’ you asked, prodding the pieces of cut paper with your shoe.

“Snowflakes fraulein, can’t you tell?”

“Hardly. It looks to me like you made a mess of my prison.”

Schrodinger’s cheeks puffed out in frustration, and he looked at you with a frown written on his face.

“How boring. You English vampires have no imagination! I’m trying to bring you some of the snow that started falling a little while ago. It melts too fast when I carry it in with my hands, so I figured this is the next best thing. I love the snow. I think it’s such a romantic thing, und perfect for cuddling with that oh so special someone don’t you think?”

He gave you a wink, then continued cutting a never ending train of snowflakes and wrapping them in chains around your cell bars while you lay weakly on the floor, hardly listening.

You were tired, not at all in the mood for that annoying cat’s antics. That damn Doctor Avondale Napyeer was extracting your blood faster than you could regenerate it, at least half of Millennium’s soldiers were true vampires now and were your indirect fledglings because of your blood. Some had even mastered your special power of flight, a woman covered in tattoos along with her friend who had long black hair had come one night to thank you for your blood and for your ability. Long wings at least seventeen feet long trailed behind both of them as they walked, and you knew they were certainly pleased with their new power.

You had tried everything to get away, but after the doctor sedated and rendered you powerless with a straight jacket lined with silver locks you knew any attempts to escape would be futile.

Summer had turned into winter all too quickly and still no one, not even Alucard had come to rescue you. Day by day you were giving up hope. Did he even care about you anymore? Did he even care that his greatest enemy now had control of his direct bloodline? You had consumed Alucard’s blood many years ago when you had turned into a vampire, his powerful essence was the first you had partaken in. You were destined to become powerful, it was often said that in a few years’ time you might even become close to being considered his equal.

Yet it meant nothing to the Hellsing organization apparently. The only ones who cared it seemed was Millennium, and they only wanted your blood.

You wanted to be left alone. You wanted to stew in your thoughts and feel sorry for yourself because you knew that if Sir Hellsing cared one iota about your personal wellbeing that you would be safe home with Alucard by now. You wanted to be by yourself and keep dreaming that Alucard, Seras, or maybe even Walter would come bursting through the doors to save you at any moment. You wanted solitude, but that dammed cat thing Schrodinger wouldn’t leave you alone.

Ever since you had been captured he rarely left your side. He had apparently developed quite the school boy crush on you, despite the fact that you were centuries older than he was you still looked just as young. Yet he was hardly a sweet talker, Schrodinger was your constant reminder that no one would ever come to get you. He mocked you with words laced in venom that eventually you would be branded with the Doctor’s microchip and become Millennium’s weapon. What little shred of a soul you still possessed after being a child of the night for three centuries would belong to the Major. You wouldn’t be Alucard’s fledgling anymore. You would be doomed to wage war against him, the one father figure you possessed and perhaps the most important person in your life would become your worst enemy, and all of London would fall at the hands of your newly christened fledglings as they used your own powers against Hellsing. All these words were spoken by Schrodinger at every waking moment you spent trapped in the Deus Ex Machina.

His words made you sick. Schrodinger was poison, and the paper snowflakes which littered the floor seemed to contaminate every part of your being with his permeating toxicity.

“Go away!” you growled after a while, baring your fangs, “I’m sick of seeing your face, get lost Nazi pig!”

“Ah, but I’m not done decorating your cell!” he said, brandishing his scissors, “It is Christmas Eve after all, und I figured you would be depressed without a present. So as a very special Christmas present I’m bringing the snow to you! You should be thanking me.”

“I don’t want any snow.” You growled, “I don’t want any reminder that I’ve been in this damn place for that long! I want to be left alone. No, I want to go home!”

“You are home now fraulein.” Schrodinger said with a wry grin, “Herr Doktor says zat he’s going to microchip you tomorrow morning, that is his Christmas present to you!”

Schrodinger twirled the scissors with his fingers, laughing gaily as though there could be no greater gift.

“Und Herr Major has one for you as well!” he proclaimed brightly after he stopped his giggling, “A new uniform just your size, you’ll need a change of clothes after you become one of us. He’s even going to give you the rank of first lieutenant! Isn’t that wunderbar? You’ll also be decorated because of your contribution to Millennium’s soldiers, won’t you look fine by my side in all those shiny new medals?”

“NO!”

The werecat jumped back at your outburst and watched as you began to kick at the bars of your cell.

“I’m not going to parade around like an idiot in some ugly relic uniform!” you roared, “I’m going to go home tomorrow, just you wait. You tell your doctor that the minute he opens the bars of my cage I’m going to tear his goddamn throat out! You want the power of Alucard’s oldest fledgling?! I’ll give it to you, you fascist son of a bitch! I’ll take that uniform and all the medals on it and shove it right up your asshole after I make a feast out of your flesh! I’m sick of being trapped here! I want to go home!”

Your voice grew exponentially as you kicked at your bars, issuing a metallic clang every single time your shoe made contact. Your weary body seemed to gain strength from your outburst, and you felt a sickening pleasure as you continued to scream.

“I want to go home! I want to go home! I want to go home! I want to go home! I WANT TO GO HOME!”

You finally issued a loud, supersonic screech which carried throughout the entirety of the zeppelin. It echoed against the metallic walls and reached everywhere, some soldiers were momentarily deafened by the sounds you made as you screamed. The noise even reached the Major in the main hangar of the large airship, and he and the Doctor actually had the nerve to laugh out loud because of your outburst.

When at last you were exhausted from screaming, you curled up on the cold cell floor in a crumpled heap. You were much too tired to cry anymore.

Schrodinger was silent, still holding the paper in one hand and his scissors in the other. He had hardly sustained any injury from your banshee-like cry even though he had been the closest. Artificial organisms it seemed had a better advantage over your powers. He watched as your chest heaved with ragged breaths, a raspy cough following suit after you had vented shook your entire body. Drops of your dark blood splattered from your mouth onto the cold metallic floor of the zeppelin’s prison, and you felt something begin to weakly knit itself back together within you.

It was quite some time before you heard the scissors cut through the paper again. When the noise did come and then stop after a while, you felt a piece of paper nudge the side of your face rather gently, and with great effort you turned to look.

It was another paper snowflake, this time with the outline of a heart which had been crudely cut out of the center.

“I know you’re sad fraulein.” Schrodinger said after a while, these were the first words he had ever spoken to you that didn’t carry the undertones of cruelty.

“It won’t be so bad once you get used to being here. I used to cry my heart out too because of all the tests they did in the beginning. Yet once all that was over und done with und Herr Major gave me a purpose to keep going, Millennium became much more pleasant. Won’t it be better here for you in the long run? What will you do in Hellsing once your use has run out? They didn’t need you anymore once Alucard turned zat woman Seras into a vampire. You don’t have to compete here to remain free, fraulein. Here you have your own specific use, und Herr Major will make sure to use every last part of it. You are important here, und you are very important to me.”

You contemplated his words before turning away, only to hear the frantic snip of scissors again. Ten more snowflake hearts joined the first one, each more intricate than the last and filled with more heart outlines. You gave the cat boy one murderous look before freezing as he placed a very tiny snowflake heart against his lips, then pressed it softly against yours.

Your own cold dead heart was heavy with emotion, and while Schrodinger poisoned it constantly he also apparently had the uncanny ability to make every emotion within it spill over.

You were to spend a very quiet Christmas Eve listening to the sounds of scissors cutting out bright paper snowflakes, questioning your morals as your cell became a white winter wonderland. The Doctor did not come with his henchman the Captain to draw your blood. Instead the Captain came alone around midnight, a morbid Santa Claus bearing gifts of fresh bleeding corpses which he tossed through the bars of your cage to be devoured. Schrodinger stayed by your side the entire time, not minding when flecks of blood stained his uniform as he watched you eat, nor did he even pay mind to the drop in temperature as the night wore on. The werecat fell asleep leaning against the bars of your cell, covered in the Captain’s thick jacket and holding the piece of paper that had touched your lips near his heart.

Because of one paper snowflake, the axis of your world shifted and went spiraling out of control into a feeling you knew you should never start to feel for someone like Schrodinger. Maybe Alucard could feel it himself; come Christmas morning when you lay splayed out on an operating table and Schrodinger held your hand as the Doctor inserted the microchip into your body, you felt some kind of emotion die within you as you actually believed for one split second that everything was going to be alright.

It was a Christmas which found you bearing no regrets, and vaguely you wondered if it was to be the start of a happy new year.


End file.
